1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aerobic-type septic systems typically utilized for residential and commercial treatment concerning the disposal of wastewater effluent discharged after being processed by aerobic or other similar methods of treatment. More particularly, the present invention concerns a wastewater treatment system incorporating a liquid recirculation system, a liquid solution containing chlorine as a chlorine supply, a venturi and metering orifice for limiting the proper dosage of chlorine solution into the system; and efficiently mixing the chlorine with the effluent at a rate determined by the size of the orifice; and the flow rate through the venturi.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage-mixing tanks and wastewater circulation systems are in current use for handling the wastewater effluent of the septic systems of residences, and other small volume establishments, especially for circumstances when it is not possible or practical to achieve connection to a municipal sewage treatment system. For purposes of the present invention the term “residential septic system” is intended to encompass any small volume septic system whether residential or not, where sewage effluent is treated and is ultimately conducted to a subsurface drainage field or spray field, permitting its absorption into the soil.
An aerobic septic system incorporates a series of tanks or vessels which may be located above ground, below ground or partly exposed above ground. The tank or vessel of the present invention is typically known as a storage-mixing tank, which receives the clarified but still bacteria laden sewage effluent discharge of the home or other building. A pump is typically located within the sewage effluent tank and periodically is energized for pumping collected wastewater to a drainage field or spray field for sanitary disposal. The wastewater entering a typical sewage effluent tank is caused to flow across a chamber containing a chlorine compound in tablet form so that the wastewater dissolves the compound, and thereby is disinfected by absorbed chlorine gas before disposal within the spray field.